


У каждой звезды есть черная сторона

by Wayward_jr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darcfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Азкабане у Сириуса слишком много свободного времени для размышлений</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждой звезды есть черная сторона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Black Has a Black Side](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23972) by Veronica L. 



> Беты: BlackRaspberry, Loy Yver.  
> Переведено на "Последний бал Сириуса Блэка" на Полиджусе.

**Глава 1.**

Сириус Блэк проснулся. Господи, как же холодно! Ноги заледенели, а в голове – туман. И ночной кошмар казался таким реальным. С другой стороны, реальность и кошмары давно слились воедино, и он не мог отличить одно от другого. Хотя, он же сумасшедший? Блэк стал перебирать воспоминания, словно фотографии из старого альбома. В конце концов, чем еще заниматься?

***

– Меня сейчас стошнит, – сказал Сириус, объевшись пудинга Лили (яблочного, со слегка подгорелой корочкой).

– О, как мило, – ответила Лили с сарказмом.

– Ну же, – Джеймс обнял ее одной рукой, кладя вторую на живот, – меня тоже сейчас стошнит, – простонал он, дурачась.

Раздался детский плач, и Лили побежала посмотреть, что случилось.

– Гарри, похоже, ты единственный, кого сейчас не тошнит. Я не одинока в этом мире.

_Одинока…_

*

Он не сразу вспомнил, где находится. Идиотом Сириус не был. Но, господи ты боже, он сидел в тюрьме, и ему просто полагалось страдать синдромом отрицания. А проснуться в любом другом месте – лучше, чем проснуться здесь.

Было ужасно холодно, и если бы Сириус не сидел за решеткой, он бы пожаловался на отопление или, скорее, на отсутствие такового. К несчастью, он был заключенным номер 247605… а почему он был заключенным номер 247605?

Это же ошибка? Все ошибка. Вся жизнь – ошибка. Жизнь – отстой.

Джеймс. Лили… все было большой ошибкой. Питер.

«Прозрение» – такое красивое слово, в отличие от «предательства».

Раздался шорох, и Сириус почувствовал, как холод поглотил его. Дементоры. Он не любил дементоров. Они его угнетали.

Но никакие дерзости не могли скрыть тот факт, что дементоры находятся в его голове прямо сейчас, заставляя его думать о Джеймсе и убийстве. Он чувствовал, как они вторгаются в него. Насилуют его разум. Мерзкие создания.

 _Счастливое воспоминание._ Сириус уговаривал себя, не обращая внимания на то, что мокрые от пота ладони скользят по прутьям решетки. Не чувствуя жалящего холода. Хоть какое-нибудь счастливое воспоминание.

Идиотская шляпа Ремуса. Поцелуи, от которых, казалось, паришь, как на крыльях. Гарри, прыгающий у него на руках и кричащий: «Мягколап!». Тот, когда Джеймса развезло от пяти бутылок сливочного пива… кто вообще может опьянеть от сливочного пива в семнадцать лет?

*

Вокруг Сириуса словно появилось яркое трехмерное изображение, кинематографическая реальность.

Он увидел на земле тело Джеймса – глаза открыты, но не слышно ни звука.

Изображать дохлого опоссума было совсем не в стиле Джеймса. Он всегда был такой живой, не мог ни секунды посидеть спокойно. Для него спокойствие равнялось скуке. А Джеймс всегда говорил, что у него есть дела поважнее.

Думая об этом, Сириус от души хлопнул друга по плечу. Тело Джеймса отозвалось каким-то звенящим звуком.

– Очнись, придурок! Посмотри на свой дом!

Джеймс не ответил. Ни на один из дружеских тычков и хлопков Сириуса. Он вел себя так, словно не слышал Сириуса. Равнодушный болван.

Может быть, он был без сознания.

Как Сириус ни старался, он так и не смог разбудить Джеймса.

– Проснись, ну проснись же…

От простуды голос звучал хрипло. Горло то и дело перехватывало. Сириус проверил пульс и, не найдя, почувствовал, что у него сейчас начнется истерика. Он глупо хихикнул про себя. А потом забыл, что надо дышать.

Пошел дождь. Глупость какая... Несомненно, Бог услышал его.

Примирившись с тем, что друг не собирается просыпаться в ближайшее время, Сириус начал лихорадочно искать одеяло или что-нибудь подобное, чтобы согреть Джеймса.

– У тебя мурашки будут, Сохатый, – заметил он, растягивая слова, чуть громче, чем было необходимо, принимая во внимание то, что говорил он сам с собой.

– Ну не смотри так на меня, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда на меня пялятся. Сохатый? Тебе не холодно? Ты же заболеешь, а Лили мне ноги переломает и фотографии сделает, чтобы потом поиздеваться. Джеймс?

Вздохнув, он отправился на поиски одеяла. Ну почему, если тебе что-то нужно, это никак не найти? Ворча про себя, Сириус вдруг споткнулся и увидел…

Лили Поттер.

Она тоже лежала на земле. Как и у Джемса, на ее лице застыло выражение вечного ужаса.  
Почему-то вид Лили ударил Сириуса больнее. Он попятился, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, и выблевал свой завтрак, обед и даже ужин. При желании можно было даже рассмотреть полупереваренный горох из его жалкого ужина пару дней назад. Сириуса еще тогда от него тошнило.

– Лили? Джеймс?

Они не могли… Они не могли… Как же они могли?

Джеймс только-только отпраздновал свой двадцать третий день рождения, мать вашу. Двадцатитрехлетние не могут умереть вот так. Это противоестественно, и Сириусу это не нравилось.

*

Он стучал по решетке и кричал, как сумасшедший (возможно, чуть более сумасшедший, чем на самом деле). Сириус бил по решетке всем, что попадалось под руку, и уже ободрал костяшки, и голос упал до хриплого шепота.

_– Где ты? Ты мне нужен._

*

– Удачи, Мягколап. – Джеймс хлопнул Сириуса по спине. Они только завершили перенос чар Хранителя с Сириуса на Питера. – Ты отлично справился, Сириус, спасибо. Береги себя. Может, мы еще не скоро увидимся – пока не падет ты-знаешь-кто… – он нервно сглотнул.

– Не волнуйся за меня, – Сириус вздохнул с облегчением. – Со мной все будет в порядке.

_Неужели сейчас?_

Джеймс улыбнулся и притворил дверь. Сириус видел это будто в замедленной съемке. Он глупо моргнул пару раз, потом повернулся и зашагал прочь как ни в чем не бывало. Словно и не было в груди этой странной, резкой боли.

 

*

Больше он их не увидит. Странно, но эта мысль не казалась Сириусу ужасной. Она была привычной и ноющей, как старая болячка. Как оголенный нерв в зубе. Как комариный укус на заднице. Или как бывает, когда у тебя ноют все внутренности, а сердце выпрыгивает из груди, как ощущение падения с высоты лишь от одной его улыбки.

Как большинство молодых людей, Сириус был уверен в своей неуязвимости. Ничего из того, о чем пишут в «Ежедневном Пророке», с ним просто не может случиться. Несчастные случаи, убийства, все эти громкие заголовки, что он пробегал глазами за завтраком.

Смерть не казалась чем-то жутким, несмотря то, что была повсюду. Он всегда представлял себе, что проживет чертовски длинную жизнь, станет древним скупым старикашкой, действующим на нервы милому вдовцу по соседству. Жизнь – это просто жизнь. Именно поэтому Джеймс _не мог_ умереть. Он был абсолютно здоров. Как он мог умереть? Это было совершенно бессмысленно.

И если его не было здесь, то где он? Как ангел – на небесах, в тоге, сандалиях и с арфой? Это Джеймс в хэллоуиновском костюме, а не мертвый Джеймс. Мертвый Джеймс был за гранью его понимания. Мертвый Джеймс – ну это просто невозможно!

Сириус подумал, не значит ли это, что он отрицает _реальность_? С другой стороны, страдающий синдромом отрицания не станет волноваться о том, отрицает ли он происходящее, ведь так?

*

Реальность снова сместилась – и вот ему опять семнадцать.

*

Она пристально смотрела на сына и курила, держа сигару в уголке рта. А потом залепила Сириусу пощечину. У нее всегда были удивительно сильные руки.

– Ты больше мне не сын. Ты – ничтожество.

Сириус молча смотрел, как мать сигарой выжигает его имя на семейном древе Блэков. Чувства переполняли его: облегчение, унижение, ярость, ярость, унижение и облегчение, и он никак не мог понять, что же из них сильнее, так они перемешались друг с другом. И Сириус молчал. Не потому, что закончились слова – впервые он потерял дар речи. Сириус даже не мог сказать ей, что ему нечего сказать.

*

На самом деле, во всем, что случилось, виноват Питер. Правильно. Питер во всем виноват.  
И тут же перед глазами замелькали образы Питера – это было сродни одержимости. А слова «Питер виноват» стали мантрой.

Разум кричал ему, пытался заставить подумать о чем-нибудь другом, о чем-нибудь приятном, чтобы не попасться на крючок дементорам, но в голове крутилось только одно имя: Питер. О, сколько наслаждения принесла его смерть. Эй, так вот же оно – счастливое воспоминание.

Жаль, что Питер умер так просто. Его смерть могла быть куда больнее. А так это всего лишь напрасная трата чувств.

Сириус представлял это себе так живо! Он бы разорвал Питера на миллион кусочков, он страстно, до боли желал насладиться смертью своего старого друга. Он ненавидел Питера так сильно, что задыхался. Ненависть – вот чувство, которое Сириус мог понять.

Дориан Грей продал душу за вечную молодость. Сириуса бы устроила надежно запертая дверь, пустая комната, беззащитный Питер и нож. Или цепная пила.

*

Вчера он встретил Питера Петтигрю. Жизнь – странная штука, пути судьбы неисповедимы. Сириус его даже не искал, шок и ужас от произошедшего только достигли сознания, как он уже смотрел в глаза человеку, занимавшему его мысли. И дьявол заговорил и улыбнулся.

Питер жаловался и хныкал, а может, даже кричал: «Лили и Джеймс!.. Как ты мог?!». Сириусу было наплевать на оправдания ублюдка. Он сделал единственное, что мог. Он хотел, чтобы Питер страдал. Хотел пытать его. Прямо здесь и сейчас. На улице, полной народу. Перед всеми этими магглами.

Сириус хотел, чтобы Питер мучался от разрывающей внутренности боли. Хотел увидеть, как его кровь капает на тротуар. Хотел ощутить ее металлический привкус во рту. Хотел кричать, как умалишенный, наблюдая за красивыми брызгами алой жидкости в воздухе.

Наверное, безумный блеск в глазах выдал его, и Питер испугался. Он завизжал, как девчонка, а потом взорвал себя. Если бы только Сириус успел вытащить палочку… о, он бы сделал с ним не только это. Сириус чувствовал, что мог придать слову «смерть» иное значение, он бы раскрасил ее в цвета гораздо ярче, чем этот вязкий красный, если бы только у художника внутри него было больше двух секунд.

_Он рассмеялся._

Сириус всегда гордился своим извращенным чувством юмора. Он мог оценить всю иронию ситуации с предателем Питером, и его садистская жилка была приятно удивлена. Он смеялся бы над трусливым дураком, над тем больным удовольствием, которое бы он почувствовал, свернув Питеру шею голыми руками, разорвав его мышцы и связки, увидев, как кровь предателя проступает сквозь одежду. Об этом он мечтал. Этого он хотел.  
Некоторые мужчины мечтают о несовершеннолетних девственницах – Сириус был куда разумнее – он мечтал о смерти, крови и внутренностях. Розовые кишки и скользкая жидкость, цвета керосина.

_Мечта – это то, чего желает твое сердце._

Но между желанием и обладанием большая разница.  
Если бы Сириус получил желаемое, разве сидел бы он в этой клетке?  
Хотя, может, и сидел бы – за убийство Питера Петтигрю.  
Сириус снова расхохотался. Один день в Азкабане вытащил на поверхность его скрытую жестокость. То, чего никто никогда не видел.

_Такова жизнь. Она отвратительна, даже когда заканчивается._

Это было так охуительно смешно. Петтигрю смог хладнокровно убить его друзей, но уссывался при мысли о Сириусе Блэке. Этот крысеныш служил самому страшному человеку столетья, но предпочел самоубийство встрече с Сириусом.

Если бы Сириусу было еще не все равно, он бы почувствовал себя обиженным.  
Но ему было наплевать, абсолютно наплевать. Он никогда не плакал. Он был мужчиной.  
Когда мать отреклась от него, Сириус не пролил ни единой слезы. Когда члены Ордена были жестоко убиты один за другим, он лишь поморщился.

Он не мог плакать. От этой дурной привычки его избавила мать.

– Воспитанный чистокровный джентльмен никогда не плачет, – сказала она, когда он в восемь лет сломал руку.

Сириус запомнил, как зажмурился, когда слезы подступили к глазам от боли. Но не заплакал. Даже тогда, когда он возразил, что ее слова заставляют его чувствовать себя породистым животным, а мать отвесила ему пощечину, порезав щеку кольцом.

С тех пор Сириус забыл соленый вкус собственных слез. У него никогда не было опухших и красных от плача глаз. И Сириус так гордился, что он такой чертовски мужественный, но сейчас ему было стыдно.  
Стыдно, что он не может даже оплакать Джеймса и Лили Поттер.

Что же он за человек? Если он не может плакать от горя о тех, кто ему дороже всего на свете?.. Все плачут. Все, кроме _монстра_.

 

**Глава 2.**

Мать говорила ему, что он – монстр. Только монстр мог отвернуться от собственной семьи. Что она сделала не так? Она воспитала его в холе и неге, привила идеалы, которыми должен обладать любой из Блэков. Некоторые люди были готовы убить ради того, чтобы родиться с серебряной ложкой во рту. Так какого черта Сириус потерпел такое фиаско? Он разбил сердце матери, возлагавшей на него такие надежды. Регулус никогда не был таким сыном, как он, Сириус. Регулусу не хватало харизмы, беспощадного честолюбия и умения оценить красоту боли. Умения воспринимать и любить людей за то, что они есть на самом деле – куски плоти и костей, считающие себя сильными, но под ложной бравадой оказывающиеся слабейшими в природе.

Мать сказала, что однажды Сириус пожалеет, что отказался от всего этого. Он никогда не думал, что она окажется права: это была его вина. Он предложил поменяться с Петтигрю. Словно родная мать прокляла его (хотя он бы не удивился, окажись это правдой).

Ладно, мать не была ангелом. По-любому ангелы – скучные недоноски. Он вспомнил одну особенно ужасную ссору с родителями, когда ему было пятнадцать и он больше всего походил на тикающую бомбу, а мать была в не себя от бешенства.

Младший брат потом с ним несколько недель не разговаривал. Отец даже не смотрел на него. Мать рыдала и кричала, но ничего не могла поделать. Ведь речь шла о Ремусе и его друзьях.

_Наплевать._

Грубо говоря, ему было насрать на семью.

Ему было наплевать, когда он увидел тело брата с волочащимися по земле внутренностями – когда авроры безразлично тащили его. Брат был всего лишь еще одним заголовком в газете, мрачной фотографией с разбитым лицом и сломанными костями. Еще одним именем в некрологе, еще одной незаметной могилой в тени тысячи могильных плит.

Ему было наплевать, потому что рядом был лучший друг, когда он сломался: все тело содрогалось от сухих рыданий. Лучший друг сидел рядом и слушал глупые истории о далеком детстве: каким счастливым ребенком был Регулус по сравнению со злобным Сириусом. Каким честным был Регулус, всегда просил Сириуса не раздражать мать, разве тот не видит, какая она печальная? Именно Регулус прятал кусочки еды для Сириуса, когда того наказывали и отправляли в комнату без ужина. Именно Регулус брал на себя вину и получал полагающуюся Сириусу порку – и никогда не жаловался. Регулус, золотой ребенок. Регулус был золотым ягненком семьи, потому что был верен и гетеросексуален.

Регулус, мертвый золотой ребенок, убитый за чужое дело. Сириусу было больно смотреть на того, кем стал Регулус. ОН был чудесным ребенком, а стал таким ублюдком.

_Хотя кто бы говорил?_

Сириус не верил в бога, ему не нравилась идея высшей власти и того, что он не в состоянии контролировать свое бесполезное существование. Но сейчас он молился Богу. Он не знал, чего просил в молитве, но решил, что это не важно.

Он не знал, что чувствовать.

Сириус любил Джеймса больше всего на свете. Джеймс был его братом, а Регулус не желал иметь с ним ничего общего. Джеймс стал ему Регулусом. Тем Регулусом, которого желал Сириус. Джеймс спас Сириуса от самого себя.  
Сириус помнил, как наблюдал за спящим Джеймсом, как темные ресницы слегка подрагивали во сне. Он помнил чуть приоткрытые нежные губы, едва заметные веснушки на обгорелой от солнца переносице. Сириус помнил то теплое несуразное чувство, приятное и неприятное, словно грустно и хорошо одновременно. Возможно, любовь?  
Возможно.

В шестнадцать Сириус осознал, какой он мазохист. Он испытывал ненормальное влечение к боли. Он помнил, как мог «случайно» порезать палец, заостряя перо, чтобы просто почувствовать. Только он и боль, зато он не был тогда одинок.

Сейчас все по-другому.

Вероятно, Питер боялся потому, что однажды увидел эту темную сторону Сириуса Блэка.  
Сириус этого не хотел.  
Ему было девятнадцать, когда Лили пригласила Мародеров к себе. Ее мать поставила горячую супницу на стол, а Сириус нечаянно задел ее. И в ту же дернулся от боли, но затем снова осторожно прижал руку к супнице. Он понятия не имел, зачем сделал это. Сириус помнил, как согнул пальцы и слегка приоткрыл рот (пытаясь подражать спящему Джеймсу), помнил это ощущение – словно несешься сквозь воздух с открытым ртом, в молчаливом экстазе.

У него остались ожоги. Все посчитали произошедшее случайностью (миссис Эванс, не переставая извиняться, пыталась позвонить врачу). Только Питер, видевший все от начала до конца, знал, что Сириус сделал это намеренно. Однако он никогда об этом с ним не говорил. Тем не менее, Сириуса поразило, что Питер наблюдал за ним все это время.

Мать называла Сириуса сентиментальным идиотом. Она измывалась над ним, делала его объектом игр своего извращенного разума. Ему было любопытно, что бы она сейчас о нем подумала, сейчас, когда он был приговорен к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане.

Она бы просто лопнула от самодовольства. Этого следовало ожидать. Хотя Сириусу было действительно жаль мать, несмотря на свою ненависть к ней и ее испорченность. В отличие от Регулуса, он не смотрел ей в рот и не боготворил.

Сириус стал позором семьи, а Регулус был мертв. Но чего она ожидала? Она этого заслуживала, если кто-нибудь вообще заслуживал двух умерших сыновей (он сам не многим отличался от мертвого). О чем вообще думал отец, когда женился на этой женщине?

Сириус отказался быть послушной маленькой марионеткой. Всю жизнь он пытался вырваться из оков и нарушить правила. Словно бунтарь без причины, он нарушал правила только ради того, чтобы их нарушить.  
И не было такого правила, которое запретило бы ему разделаться с Питером.

В конечном счете важно лишь то, что он невиновен. Сириус мог быть кем угодно, но он совершенно точно был невиновен по обоим обвинениям. Это что-то да значило. Давало ему надежду – то, чего у него нельзя отнять. То, что дало ему знакомство с Джеймсом. То, что всегда было у Ремуса.

Ложную надежду так недооценивают.

*

Снаружи он увидел появившихся дементоров. И снова холод охватил его. Может, Сириус даже смаковал это ощущение.

Голоса в голове заходились в крике.

– Я невиновен, – прошептал он, обхватывая себя руками. Несмотря на то, что дементоры не могли высосать из него эту мысль, Сириус сомневался, что этого достаточно для сохранения рассудка.

Он прикусил губу, чтобы прекратить этот поток чувств. Ревность, горечь, страх, отторжение…то, что он удовольствовался вторым лучшим, неверным лучшим другом.

*

Сириус снова оказался лицом к лицу с воспоминанием о Регулусе. В этот раз ему, наверное, около одиннадцати лет, и он разговаривает со своим серьезным восьмилетним братом. Даже тогда Регулус был необычайно трагичен: аккуратно причесанные волосы, осанка – редкость для подвижного ребенка.

– Я буду скучать о тебе, Сириус, – официальным тоном произнес Регулус, но его голос дрожал, и Сириус засмеялся и подсадил брата на дерево.

– У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, – Сириус мягко улыбнулся Регулусу, который смотрел на него так внимательно, как только умеют любящие дети.

Он восторженно вскрикнул, когда Сириус снял с себя золотую цепочку.

– Ты знаешь историю Иакова и Исава, Регулус?

Брат заворожено слушал Сириуса.

*  
– Я не понимаю. – Его замешательство было очевидным. – Ты отдаешь мне свое первородство?

Сириус кивнул.

– Ты знаешь, мне наплевать на всю эту перворожденную чепуху. Только никому больше не показывай, особенно матери. Понимаешь, мне за это влетит, а ты же не хочешь, чтобы у меня были неприятности?

Регулус торопливо замотал головой, и Сириус застегнул цепочку у него на шее. На ней висел кулон, с изображенным на нем гербом Блэков, переходящий к первенцу семьи.

– А когда я вернусь на каникулы, ты мне его отдашь. Это будет наш секрет. Клянешься?

Но Регулус так и не вернул цепочку, а Сириус забыл со временем. Когда Регулус умер, цепочка все еще болталась на его сломанной и шее, и ее, залитую кровью, вернули ему. Законному владельцу.

*

Он расстегнул замок и пробежал пальцами по выгравированному девизу. "Toujours Pur".

– Не подходи, не подходи… Я тебя знаю! – пробормотал волшебник в соседний камере. – Блэк. Блэк. У каждой звезды есть черная сторона. Даже у тебя! У тебя! Даже у ангелов в аду… спаси, меня. Спасение рядом!

Сириус с отвращение посмотрел на него и расхохотался:  
– Тут ты прав. – Он сжал герб и почувствовал, как острый угол впивается ему в ладонь. Было очень больно. – У каждой гребаной звезды есть черная сторона.

Что же, если Сириус Блэк приговорен к пожизненному сумасшествию, то он может расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Теперь он был рад окутывающему его холоду, встающим перед глазами лицам: Ремус Люпин прикусывает губу, чтобы не выдать, что сердце его разбито (Сириус не хотел, чтобы так получилось); Лили Поттер укачивает Гарри, а Джеймс светится от восторга (что-то ломается и умирает в Сириусе); разочарование брата (если бы Сириус мог спасти его – глупый идиот был бы благодарен) и многие другие. Дождливые дни, горькие поцелуи и ничего не значащие подмены.

Ему нравились подмены.

Мотоцикл взамен метлы, который летает быстрее любого Нимбуса.  
Секс взамен любви – и он нравился Сириусу гораздо больше.  
Розы как замена красоты, но что такое красота?  
Ремус вместо Джеймса. Он был хорошим, таким милым. И, видит Бог, он умел делать минет.  
Азкабан вместо ада.

Каждый Блэк попадает в ад, потому что у каждой звезды есть темная сторона. Сириус был лучше их, у него была не только эта черная сторона, но и, как ни странно, душа.  
Питер вытащил на поверхность самое лучшее в нем. Жаль, что он умер.

 

Конец

 

_Если кто-то страдает синдромом отрицания и пытается понять, отрицает ли он реальность, может ли он утверждать, что действительно страдает синдромом отрицания?_

  


  



End file.
